Baby Dragon
"Flying troop that deals area damage. Baby dragons hatch cute, hungry and ready for a barbeque." Summary *The Baby Dragon is unlocked from the Training Camp (Tutorial). *A Baby Dragon card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. *It is an area damage, short ranged, flying troop with both moderate hitpoints and damage. Strategy *Receiving a Baby Dragon right after finishing the Tutorial is a big advantage for Goblin Stadium, since only a few enemies can attack it. *Its attacks deal area damage, so it can easily defeat Archers, Spear Goblins and Skeletons from the Witch or the Skeleton Army. *The Baby Dragon's area damage allows it to effectively support and protect key units such as the Giant and the Giant Skeleton from mass, low-hitpoint units that will deal high damage. **This is more effective due to its ability to fly, allowing it to attack without endangering itself. *The Baby Dragon is quite easy to counter, as it does very low damage. One of the most effective counters is to use a single Musketeer as her firepower is enough to take on the Baby Dragon alone. **Other counter cards include Archers, surrounding with Minions, or an opposing Baby Dragon. After the Baby Dragon has locked on to the tower, Spear Goblins can also work. ***If split, Archers can take it out as the Baby Dragon won't splash on to the second Archer. ****However, this requires incredibly precise timing and in most cases, the Musketeer is more reliable. **Another counter to the Baby Dragon is the Inferno Tower. Because the Inferno Tower's damage intensifies overtime against higher health units, it will take down the Baby Dragon with ease, without taking much damage in return. ***The Tesla will work as well, but be careful when using these because if the opponent has something like the Royal Giant or Hog Rider, it is better to save the defensive building for that. **Remember not to use swarms of low hitpoint troops to counter the Baby Dragon, as they will all be eliminated. *Baby Dragons are great allies with Spear Goblins. The Baby Dragon's high health and fast speed allow the Spear Goblins to damage Crown Towers while the Baby Dragon takes the Crown Tower's shots. *The Baby Dragon is a relatively high hitpoint troop, but it does very little damage. At higher levels it almost becomes obsolete as a single Crown Tower can destroy it while taking little to no damage. *It is effective to pair the Baby Dragon with the Prince. The Baby Dragon takes out the swarms of low hitpoint troops while the Prince charges at the Arena Towers. This is extremely effective at lower levels as most troops early on can not target the Baby Dragon. **However, this combo can be defeated with Barbarians. *The Baby Dragon also can weaken Barbarians, allowing your crown tower to take care of them. *The player can use a Lava Hound in front of a Baby Dragon so that it can survive longer, if possible. *You can bypass a building that is atleast 3 tiles away from the river by plant the Baby Dragon on the edge from the very fromt, it will work on both sides. Trivia *On 3/5/16, the May Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Baby Dragon's range to 3 (from 3.5) but its effective range is unchanged. *The Baby Dragon is a smaller and weaker version of the Dragon from Clash of Clans. **Dragons are not in the game, possibly meaning it is less tame than the Baby Dragon and/or too large to be kept inside the Arena. *It is the one of the two troops that are "miniature" versions of another troop in Clash of Clans, the other being the Mini P.E.K.K.A. They are smaller versions of the Dragon and P.E.K.K.A. respectively. *In Clash of Clans, the Baby Dragon was released along with the Miner. In the Clash of Clans news page in settings, where the update was shown, the Baby Dragon looked like the opponent-view Baby Dragon from this game. In the Baby Dragon info screen of Clash of Clans, the Baby Dragon looks slightly different. *The Baby Dragon is one of the troops that inspired a troop in Clash of Clans, the other being Miner. However, both are slightly different from their Clash counterparts in both looks and abilities. fr:Bébé dragonde:Drachenbabyru:Маленький драконit:Cucciolo di drago Category:Troop Cards Category:Epic Cards